


My Priestess

by angel_sin



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, I’m Drinking Holy Water Afterwards, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_sin/pseuds/angel_sin
Summary: I just think these two are neat.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina’nis/Momosuzu Nene
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	My Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, may or may not be perfect.  
> I wanted this to be passionate but with genuine soft emotions to it. Feel free to let me know on my possible failure.

Nene hitched her breath as she felt a cool tendril move behind her back. The soft, vaguely leathery texture was covered in a cold residue that would certainly leave stains on the sheets. Not that Nene would pay any mind to it right now, especially when that tendril began to wrap itself around her arms and pull them back over her head.

Ina was sitting right in front of her, her lithe body tangled between Nene’s legs. She had an innocent-looking smile on her face, though an unmistakable glint of hungry could be found in her eyes. Her arms were wrapped behind her, twirling around the undone pinkish-blonde hair between her fingers.

She moved in for a kiss. It was soft, nothing passionate but that can wait for later. Ina pulled back while still keeping contact against Nene’s skin, trailing butterfly kisses up to her ear. She nips at the lobe before whispering in her ear. “Are you ready?”

Nene shivers at the voice. “Yes please...”

With a smile and a pull at the ear, Ina began her way down from Nene’s face and landed at the base of her neck. She licked and kissed the soft skin. The contact of her lips caused Nene to instinctively pull her head back to allow Ina more room to ravish her neck.

Ina parted her lips and lightly sucked the gap of her neck. From the inside of her lips, her teeth captured the skin to lightly bite her. She was taking her time, starting off soft to ease Nene into loving torture. Ina alternated from applying more pressure into her bite to licking the spot. She was getting a rise out of the blonde and it only encouraged her to move in with her teeth.

Nene felt a jolt of pain when Ina softly bit her. “Hngh! Ina…”

Her eyes rolled up and made contact. “Do you want me to keep doing that?” It was an earnest question.

“…Yes.”

“Hmm…” Ina hummed. She brought her lips to the small mark she left behind and licked the wound. Nene let out a hiss upon the contact though she quickly collected her composure. Ina was moving down her body again, leaving behind small kisses and nibbles along the way. More hickeys were made from the neck to the shoulder – not that Nene minded though it meant that she had to cover them up in public.

Ina pulled herself up and planted her lips onto Nene’s, immediately darting her tongue straight into her mouth. The woman below moaned, trying to keep up with the other girl’s efforts and failing to take control. Her legs that were still wrapped around Ina squeezed her tightly. She was trying to pull her in, anything she could to deepen their kiss.

A finger traced the side of Nene’s body up to her breast. Ina found the nipple, feeling it harden around her finger and began to play around the areola. The blonde flinched at the feeling, sensitive yet delighted at the touch. Ina then doubled down when the hand grasped the soft mound and gave it a light squeeze.

“Hah!” Nene had to catch her breath from the applied pressure. She pulled back and was left panted, wanting more. “My wife…”

Ina giggled. She was succumbing deeper into her lustful haze. That was good. “Your moans are beautiful Nene. Everything about you is beautiful.”

Aiming to please her more, Ina crawled her way down until she came directly towards her breasts. They were a nice size, enough to fit perfectly into the palm of her hands. She grabbed them both, teasing her by softly groping them with the slightest bit of pressure.

“They’re so soft Nene. I love them.”

Ina moves in to capture one of her nipples in her mouth. She sucks and twirls her tongue around the hardening bud. Occasionally she would graze it with the edge of her teeth, giving it a little bite before going back licking it. Nene’s moans and squirms in her spot, still tied up in her spot as she had to endure Ina’s assault.

As Ina pulls back, she immediately move towards her other breast while squeezing the slightly wet mound. Nene’s voice filled the room, finding it difficult to hold in her tongue. “So good… I love you Ina. I – Hmm~!”

She was caught off guard when a familiar cool texture glided against her lower body and ended at the inside of her thighs. Ina’s tentacles began to move once again, catching her by surprise. As Ina worked around her chest, two of her appendages wrapped themselves around her legs. During the process, they rubbed against the wet folds that nearly let out the release Nene was building up.

The woman on top took notice of that.

“Would you like me to go down there?” She asked with a knowing grin. Ina had Nene under a grasp, watching her dissolve in need of her touch. She could easily leave her at the brink of her climax, teasing her by playing around with the idea of even giving Nene the satisfaction of release. However, tonight she wanted to go at a pace that was comfortable for her.

Nene stared up into her eyes. Her face was flushed and her breathing was shaky.

“I… Want you to touch me down there.”

Another giggle left her lips. “Don’t worry Nene. I’ll make sure to fuck you until you come.”

Ina’s tendrils continued to curl around the Nene, either wrapping themselves around a certain section of her body or simply caressing her hot skin against their cool touch. One moved around her face, slithering around her neck to her cheeks while inflicting a light ticklish sensation. Over her head were her arms, still bound together by the single tentacle that has only gotten tighter. Two appendages slid their way up to her chest and coiled around her breasts. They stroked and squeezed against the mounds at the same time as the sides were grooving over her nipples. Nene’s legs were held up and spread apart by the other two tentacles, giving Ina perfect access towards her glistening slit.  
  
“Ina please… Take me…”

Ina brought her face closer to her folds. She brought her arms around Nene’s hips and pulled her legs over the shoulder. There was nothing in the way between her and her feast. “Thank you for the meal.”

Her kisses began from the inside of Nene’s thigh, savoring the moment before she brought her face directly to her crotch. Ina gave a soft peck to the outside of the labia. A faint taste of Nene’s essence filled her senses and it was enough for her to start using her tongue. She gave a few licks towards the entrance, only increasing the pace when Nene’s moans increased in volume.

As the strokes to her folds quicken, so were the tentacles that were all around her body. Their movements were now rough. It was all in the intention to bring Nene closer to her climax. Nene’s breasts were played with, limbs stretched out and soon the tentacle near her face began to creep into her mouth. It caught the blonde by surprise at first but she quickly accepted it. The long appendage moved in and out, nearly touching the back of her throat. Saliva dripped down to her chin as she had to breathe through her nose.

Ina wrangled her tongue around before pushing in. Once inside, she spelled her name before going off on her own. She continued to lap up the juices that were leaking out of the entrance while reaching deeper with every lick. Their moans were muffled as the blissful torture Ina brought onto Nene continued.

“Oh Ina…” Nene pants out once the tentacle moves out of her mouth. All she could do was to take it all in and she loved every second of it. “More… Ina please… Ina…!”

Not a second went by that didn’t involve Ina bringer her closer to her climax. Her lips, her tongue, her tentacles – they all did their part to bring Nene to her anticipated release. With one last stroke, Nene reached her peak with a cry. Ina collected her reward with pride. She lapped up everything she could and pulled herself back. Giving Nene some time to exit out of her high, she released her tentacles that were still around her body. She laid limp on the sheets with her chest rising from every uneven breath.

With that done, the woman on top got on her hands and knees to move her way back up to the girl’s lips. She allowed her time to breathe and, once it became steady, brought her in for a kiss. The two shared a tender moment, each bringing a hand to caress their cheek. Ina pulled away and the two shared a smile.

“That was hot,” Nene breathed out. Her voice was a little uneven. “You were incredible Ina.”

“Anything for you.” Ina smiled.

The blonde pulled herself upward and moved in for her lips. Ina obliged her request and the two shared a kiss, much softer than the one that just had not too long ago. When Nene pulled away, she placed her lips at the center of Ina’s neck which caused her to pull back by surprise. She looked into her emerald eyes, watching them shift to emphasize the suggestive look Nene was giving her.

“I could always repay to favor, my love.”

“Hmm…” Ina pondered at the thought before pinching her nose. Nene giggled at the gesture. “Nope.”

“Are you sure? You deserve something after that.”

“Yeah.” Ina reached for her, bringing it to her chin. She planted a kiss on her knuckles. “All I need is you.”

A heated blush formed around her cheeks and a giddy, happy sensation tingled near her chest. “Inaaaaaaa~!”

Nene brought her into a hug, giving her plenty of affectionate kisses all over her face. They were all soft and Ina giggled from both the ticklish touch and how cute Nene’s reaction was. The two wrapped themselves over each other, bringing their bodies closer into a warm embrace. Nene raked through Ina’s purple hair, grooming it and massaging the back of her scalp. She sighed at the touch.

“Love you Nene.”

She smiled. “I love you too. My wife. My priestess.”


End file.
